The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computer applications can refer to any software executable by a processor of a computing device. Each computer application is associated with a source code. The source code can be written in a computing language that can be interpreted and executed by the processor of the computing device. The source code can be developed by a programmer and can then be distributed to one or more users by the programmer or by a vendor.